Sibling Rivalry
by magical-archer
Summary: A stranger in Nottingham who seems oddly familiar is quick to shake things up for the gang. Soon she uses her power and crafty ideas to put the gang and Marian in grave danger.
1. Caught

Sibling Rivalry

Set pre S2, a stranger in Nottingham who seems oddly familiar is quick to shake things up for the gang. Soon she uses her power and crafty ideas to put the gang and Marian in grave danger.

My bf ignorance-is-bliss and I came up with the idea for this story while on a holiday in a very inspiring place that looked just like a forest before we found out that guys sister will be a character in season 3 so it's totally our own idea.. Apologies for my spelling and grammar both of which I am terrible at. This is my first Robin Hood fanfic so constructive criticism will be appreciated. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- Caught

The North Roads silence was broken by the sound of horses and men growing ever nearer to where Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws lay in waiting on either side of the leaf littered road. They were waiting to ambush what they hoped to be a noble's carriage. The coach rounded the corner and Robin whistled under his breathe in appreciation. There under the dappled light of the forest trees was an exquisitely decorated carriage pulled by snow white horses and (Robin couldn't believe his luck) only four guards. "That will feed Locksley for a whole winter" Robin muttered before his low clear whistle swept through the forest. As the signal reached the gangs ears they snapped into action and charged down the hill.

"This is an ambush" cried Much. "Tell us what you have an… Hey" Much broke off in mid sentence as the guards simultaneously drew their swords and charged at the gang. Robin grinned as his gang swung into battle. Four against six this would be easy.

However Robin's elation was short lived as he realized the men were well trained. "Like… a military … unit" he grunted punctuating each word with a blow to the guard he was fighting who went down on the word unit. With his attacker unconscious Robin began to flitter through the crowd of fighters anxious to see that his beloved gang was coping with the onslaught. Robin weaved through the battle, delivering blows left and right causing guards crumple, struck by an unseen attacker. Just as the outlaws seemed to be gaining the upper hand Much suddenly cried. "Master!" Robin spun around at Much's call and horrified saw that things were drastically going wrong for the outlaws. Out of the jewel encrusted carriage that Robin had assumed contained jewels and money marched out at least 10 more men who efficiently slid into battle. Robin groaned apart from Much the rest of the gang, totally absorbed in battle hadn't noticed the new arrivals. They were in for a dangerous surprise.

Robin quickened his pace preparing to help give the new comers a warm welcome with his sword. Once he was sure the gang was clear he decided he would give the retreat signal. Yes, admitting defeat but in this case also saving lives. Before he could carry out his plan however Robin was distracted by the carriage doors bursting open. Out stepped a high heeled shiny leather boot followed by a tall haughty black haired lady. She surveyed the scene her black eyes glinting in the sun, reminding Robin of endless tunnels. Her boots crushed the dried leaves as she walked purposefully threw the battle. Robin thought she looked vaguely familiar but before he had time to grasp who she could possibly be she had halted behind Djaq and had her at knife point. Djaq raised her hand to her throat as if she couldn't quite believe that what was happening was actually real. When her fingers reached the dagger Djaq drew in a sharp breathe and her eyes widened with terror. "Stop" The lady's voice rang commandingly through the forest as the last of the scattered fights came to a halt. "Drop your weapons." Will's axe flew from his hand as though it had burnt him. Allan with a sideways glance at Will also threw his sword to the ground. John and Much glanced at Robin who still had his sword firmly in his grip. "Robin" they breathed more a hiss then a word. "Master what do we do?"

"I said drop your weapons" the lady repeated in a commandingly yet soft silky voice. As if to emphasize her words she pressed her dagger to Djaq's throat where beads of blood were appearing. Will let out an involuntary gasp and looked pleadingly at Robin. Robin looked back at Djaq who was being supported by the noble lady as she slipped in and out of conciseness. "Im sorry Robin" Djaq mouthed.

"It's not your fault" said Robin as he dropped his sword. Much and John followed.

"Good" the triumphant ring in the lady's voice stinging the gang's pride "Now tie them up" The men sprang into action as she threw Djaq to the ground and set off back towards the carriage. Will started forward to help Djaq to her feet as the outlaws were roughly tied together in a line. Although the harsh rope cut into their skin they barely noticed. The gang was shocked, what should have been a smooth ambush had taken a deadly turn. They were caught.


	2. The Dusk Watchman

Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

**Sorry for the late update, maths test coming up and I'm really bad at maths. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 2- The Dusk Watchman

Dusk twinkled above the outlaws. It seemed unreal to the outlaws that it sill seemed just as beautiful after all there suffering that afternoon. They had been tied to a horse and dragged ferociously unable to keep up with the rider's cruel pace. For what seemed like hours the ropes had been cutting into their skin and they wanted nothing more then to collapse and give into their exhaustion. They now stood in the clearing on the outskirts of the forest where they had stopped moments ago.

Will stood worryingly and protectively next to Djaq. The others who now stood in thought waiting for some chance at escape had been consoled by Robin's reassuring nods. However, Will, who loved to observe and read people (and had become quite good at all members of the gang except Djaq) saw in the depths of Robins eyes, that there was no plan, that Robin feared for the safety of all of them.

The carriage door burst open bringing Will out of his reverie. The lady came striding out from her carriage and began pacing up and down the line of shackled outlaws. "Kneel" said the lady grinning, thoroughly enjoying herself. The outlaws stood resolutely. "I said KNEEL" she yelled striking Will who grunted in pain and crumpled bring the whole gang down. The lady laughed softly "So, this is Robin Hood's gang of out laws" The lady sneered sarcastically. "Heroic… famous… and caught" She came to a halt in front of Djaq. "The Saracen girl" She struck Djaq across the face. Djaq's shriek rent the still air now thick with tension and worry. The lady sneered as she moved down the line and each name she uttered she punctuated with a blow that was followed with a cry of pain. Each strike pierced Robin's heart. "The carpenter… the giant… the tavern trickster… the manservant… and the pretty boy leader himself. Robin. Hood." She coupled each word with a vicious blow that sent Robin keeling forward. The gang looked anxiously at their beloved leader, Much let out an involuntary cry of "Master" as he shook the chains despairingly at the sight of his Robin in pain. Robin barely let an audible groan leave his lips, he did not want to worry his gang further and he was determined not to give her any satisfaction. The lady eyed Robin watchfully for any signs of weakness. After a few seconds she shrugged if things went to plan something much worse would be heading Hood's way soon anyhow. She raised her voice and directed her words at her men "Lets carry on to Nottingham castle" then she lowered her voice and nastily hissed to the outlaws "the Sherriff will be waiting to… aahh welcome his much awaited guests" Much gulped and Allen, despite the situation sniggered. Quietly laughing the lady picked her way through the busy men and stepped into the privacy of her carriage.

As they trudged along Robin with his well trained hearing became increasingly aware of something in the shelter of the trees, just outside his range of vision was following them. Robin felt a surge of hope; whoever this was must surely be an ally. Suddenly they came to a halt and the carriage door once more burst open. The lady stepped in to the middle of the party, "SILENCE you fools" she snapped at her still active men. Her beady eyes swept the forest, Robin waited with baited breath as did the rest of the gang, not quite sure what was happening, but sensing that something was finally going wrong for their captor. The lady broke the still silence "surround the prisoners, Hood has men everywhere" She said for the first time sounding disconcerted.

The men were slow and before they had even set about getting there weapons a blur of black came cart wheeling out of the forest. The masked figure began to cut free Robin but he hissed for the figure to begin cutting free little John instead. He would be most useful as he could turn a branch on the ground into a weapon and could hold a few moments cover for the outlaws while they were cut free. "Go" said the figure urgently

"Right' said John assuming position between the outlaws and the now advancing men.

John swung into action with a battle cry as Robin began to join the figures efforts in cutting free the loose outlaws. "Robin" growled John. Robin realized that although they previously had the element of surprise it was now lost and John was being overcome with numbers. "Ok" he whispered to himself as the last out law was cut free. "My gang this way!" he cried. With a final flourish John brought two more men down and then began to run in earnest to catch up with the gang. "GET THEM YOU FOOLS" screamed the lady furiously at the dumfounded men.

Robin's feet pounded the ground as he ran. His gang surrounding him, flittering in and out of sight as they ran through the trees. Robin could here the constant throbbing of feet behind him, haunting his steps. Robin who knew that if there was one place people didn't look it was up, and so Robin made his decision and then called clearly " my gang, up" The gang reacted to the call simultaneously and scaled the nearest tree to them, where they sat in the branches concealed., watching, waiting with baited breath.

The chief guard was out of breathe, his amour clashing together as he ran. I may be good at fighting he thought but I'm not equipped for this. Although, he was not chief for nothing, and he thought he may have heard something or rather not heard something the other men had missed. Has the others halted on his call he realized he was right. The sound of the outlaws running could no longer be heard. He looked around the trees, his heart sinking. His emotion must have shown on his face because one of the younger men in his crew asked "What is it boss"

"I think we've lost them" the chief admitted "they could have easily out run us in this" He gestured to their heavy chain mail. Far above the guards the outlaws peered down from their concealed spot in the trees that surrounded the place where the guards had stopped. They all were just about holding their breath. Their hearts throbbed wildly as they watched the guards deciding what to do. The chief guard shook his head dismally. "Come on men" he said as they turned to traipse back to the carriage "I'll have to inform Lady Adreena"

"Good luck" said one of the men with a snigger. The chief turned to give the man a suitable punishment for not keeping a civil tongue. On second thoughts he decided against it, considering that the man's tone did indicate sympathy and he was right. Informing her ladyship that the outlaws had escaped would be no pleasant task.

The outlaws breathed a collective sigh of relief as after 20 minutes Robin finally signaled for them to come down. Nursing stiff joints they looked at Robin who nodded and said "home, lads." The gang began walking in the direction of camp as Robin turned back towards their savior. She pulled off her mask and Robin and Marian kissed passionately. As they broke apart and Robin held her in his strong arms Marian wished she could stay there forever. Robin felt the same way as he looked at Marian appreciatively. Robin smiled cheekily as Marian blushed under his intense gaze.

"You're out a bit early" Robin said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"We'll have to call you the dusk watchman" laughed Robin.

Marian catching on rolled her eyes. "Would you have preferred me to wait until night time when I'm "supposed" to come out?" Robin in response pulled Marian into a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head. Marian pulled away before she gave in to temptation and lost the strength to do so. "I have to go before I am missed" she said as she mounted her horse. Robin watched as she trotted away then turned back towards camp "Robin" Marian called to the retreating figure. "Yes, my love" Robin replied as he turned around.

Marian grinned "Now we're even."

Robin walked into camp with a smile on his face, however as he took his place on his bunk he noticed the camps subdued mood. The days memories came flooding back to him. Robin could now understand the mood of the camp, he was still slightly worried, but curious to know who the lady (who was familiar) was. Robin decided to broach the subject that was troubling his men. That way he could hear their thoughts and reassure them. "That was interesting" Robin commented

"Interesting?" Much exploded, clearly he had been trying not to say anything for some time "that was… that was unbelievable"

"Her, I do not like" grunted John

"Well that's fair" said Much "she hadn't even met us and she didn't like us"

"I think she's in league with the Sherriff or at least plans to be" said Robin

"What makes you say that?" asked Djaq worried

"Why else would she have done her homework on us and been so confident about taking us to the Sherriff. Her men also seemed reluctant to tell her we had escaped, as if it was catching us was the reason for her coming here."

"England and the poor will be in even more trouble if the Sherriff has her for an ally" said Will seriously "We should definitely check her out"

"I'm not being funny" put in Allen "but after what happened today maybe its best we leave her alone"

"She's evil and … and twisted" said Much

"But if she's advising the Sherriff" Will broke in angrily "we cant just do noth…"

"Calm down" said Robin "listen, we do not need to panic, it may be a false alarm. We'll ask Marian to do some discreet scouting for us. If it's not a false alarm we'll be prepared for what we are up against, yeh" Said Robin rallying his gang, who looked slightly more reassured. "We'll be back"

**Please review! **


End file.
